Engrane en mí corazón
by soul-of-the-wind 2
Summary: Entre máquinas y carbón logró ver sus luminosos rubíes. Con un "vive" sellaron su destino incierto. Este Oneshot participa en la KatsuDeku Week del Grupo KatsuDekuKatsu en facebook los personajes no me pertenecen son de: Kōhei Horikoshi solamente el oneshot me pertenece


Engrane en mí corazón

Londres, lugar donde nuestra economía y tecnología industrial tomo un nuevo alcance en el año 1880 dando paso a nuevas invenciones capaces de superar la realidad, donde los aparatos más comunes se ven impulsados por una gran cantidad de engranajes, generando tanto pequeños como grandes silbidos por el vapor, debido al movimiento que generan.

En aquellos días encontré a un pequeño muy herido y a punto de morir.

Recuerdo que me miraste con furia, con esos ojos tan rojos como el rubí; más no pude acercarme a ti. Y en el momento que lo hice intentaste morderme, pero caíste en la inconsciencia, eras un pequeño niño huérfano a punto de morir.

El hecho de saber que no volvería a ver aquellos ojos logro, despertar en mi la necesidad de protegerte, por eso te tome en mis brazos llevándote al hogar de mi antiguo amo, quien me enseño todo lo que se hasta ahora. Con el pasar de los días vi que ibas recuperándote de a poco, al principio seguías mirándome con desconfianza, no probabas nada de lo que servía, cuando volvías a dormir procuraba siempre tratar tus heridas, eras muy obstinado pero al ver que yo no tenía malas intenciones te fuiste acostumbrándo a mí. Comenzaste a comer, hasta hablar y grande fue mi sorpresa al escucharte, quede maravillado con tu voz, de eso han pasado ya 10 años. Ahora nos encontramos peleando contra seres desconocidos, que tratan de eliminar la poca raza humana que quedaba.

— ¡Deku! ¡Pásame los guantes para disparar rápido! Ya están llegando otra vez— me grito kacchan a medida que iba a buscar aquellos guantes que se conectaban a través de unas mangueras especiales unidas a un compartimiento lleno de carbón. Al encenderse se distribuía para crear combustión necesario para soltar grandes presiones de calor y explosiones que ninguno de esos seres podían soportar, ya que estos no podían tolerar tanta temperatura.

—Aquí están Kacchan, listo e instalado ya puedes disparar cuando quieras— le dije a medida que lo ayudaba a colocárselo, justo en el momento en que termine, me tomo del brazo empujándome lejos de él y asi aniquilar aquella bestia de frio, yo sé lo que realmente quieren, lo supuse después de tanto años, ellos buscan mi fuente de energía, mi corazón, mi alma, se suponía que yo jamás debí existir, con los años mi creador logro encontrar una nueva fuente de energía que me dio la vida aunque jamás pensé que fuera a través de una esmeralda, por eso le pregunte antes de que falleciera y me dejara en este mundo humano tan cruel pero a la vez tan precioso, me dijo que cuando intento de todas las formas de darme vida hubo un punto donde creyó perder todas las esperanzas, hasta que frente a él apareció un ser extraño regalándole aquella piedra. Con ella podría traerme de vuelta, con la condición de cuidarme hasta su ultimo respiro;eso hizo que me diera cuenta que me crio como un hijo, empecé a crecer al igual que los humanos, hasta que Yagi falleció donde quede con la forma de no más de 18 años.

—¡Deku escóndete lo más rápido que puedas ya casi terminamos! las flotas amigas ya llegaron—me grito apuntando donde se podía observar por los cielos aquellos barcos llenos de metal, que empleaban la función aerodinámica a través de la combustión en los elementos altamente inflamables logrando lo imposible posible. Se podía apreciar la gran cantidad de vapor que generaba al emplear su nuevo ataque justo a donde nos encontrábamos los dos— ¡vamos que esperas! No te quedes allí observando como un tonto, debemos salir de aquí o moriremos— me aviso mientras corría justo a mi lado, llevándome a rastras hacia el refugio más próximo, eso sería lo más sensato, pero al ver que no lo lograríamos trate de liberarme de su agarre, no podía dejar que kacchan muriera, no debo dejar que eso pase.

— ¡Ya no hay tiempo kacchan! —me solté de su agarre, a medida que lo empujaba con todas mis fuerzas hasta que cayó dentro del refugio justo en el momento en que los barcos lanzaron sus ataques una y otra vez, generando grandes ondas expansivas. Vi cómo me observaba atónito, con preocupación, con mucho dolor cuando yo accionaba el mecanismo de cierre; sabía que esta sería la última vez que nos veríamos con vida—kacchan vive— le dije cuando él intento impedir el cierre... pero ya era demasiado tarde, todo paso en solo unos segundos, la onda expansiva llego hasta donde nosotros estábamos, vi que el refugio seguía resistiendo y yo era expulsado por los aires al tiempo que esas criaturas eran exterminadas con aquel ataque. Después de tantos años de lucha al fin la humanidad era libre.

Una unica criatura logro alcanzarme clavando sus garras a mi corazón, sentí cómo se trizaba de a poco—no quiero desaparecer sin antes estar seguro que kacchan sobrevivirá— con todas mis fuerzas logre accionar uno de los instrumentos que me permitiría cortar cualquier cosa de un solo mandoble, logré cortar el brazo de aquella bestia y separándome de él hasta verlo convertir en cenizas, sé que estoy débil pero aun así me levante como pude emprendiendo el camino hasta donde se encontraba kacchan, pero antes de llegar él se encontraba a metros de mi viéndome perplejo, solo pude sonreírte.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Deku por que no ingresaste conmigo!—me dijo acercandose hasta poder abrazarme— nunca lo vuelvas a hacer ¡¿me escuchaste?, para la próxima pateare tu puto trasero, para jamás dejarte ir, me escuchaste! —me grito, enserio estaba tan feliz por sus palabras.

—Katsuki, espero que cumplas con tu promesa— dije mientras mi cuerpo brillaba y empezaba a desaparecer entre sus brazos.

— Espera Izuku ¿Por qué desapareces? —me preguntó. Le Sonreí y besé.

—Gracias por todo Kacchan, vive por mí— dije con mi último aliento.

—juro que cumpliré mi promesa. —Pequeños cristales desaparecían ya de sus manos.


End file.
